Unexpected love
by KibaAkamaru4eva
Summary: There is a guest in Konoha. He is there for one reason only. To see a certain Uchiha. SasuxGaara, Naru/Neji and a bit of KankuTema


Sasuke Uchiha. A name so beautiful it rolls of the tip of your tongue. His dark, mysterious gaze is so enticing I... but I can't. Not here. Not in front of them all. He sees me staring at him. He knows why. He is blushing; his face as red as his sharingan. He raises a thin eyebrow. I can read him like Kakashi reads Make-out paradise now. He is saying not now, later. I tilt my head to acknowledge his message.

"Hey Sasuke! You're looking a little red."

Naruto looks over to me and understands perfectly. Naruto and Neji are the only people that know about us as we are the only to know about them. Sasuke shakes the colour off his soft cheeks.

"Wha? Um yeah I'm fine."

He seems a little dazed. He throws me a quick wink. He is always doing gestures like that.

"SASU-KUN!" Oh god, not Ino. "How are you doing babe?"

She wraps her arms around his neck and waist as if she was claiming him as her property.

"Ino get off me."

He looks at her sternly, his eyes daggers. I can't stand it. He looks back to me, jet black eyes burning into my own.

"Naruto-kun..." I wisper towards him " Please, distract them. I can't..."

Naruto bows his head in thought. No doubt he is thinking about if that happened to Neji and himself. He runs his shaking hand through his yellow spiky hair and gently bites his bottom lip.

"Fine, but you owe me for this."

I deeply sigh in relief. Thank you Naruto Uzumaki. Thank you.

Naruto is walking towards Neji. I sense with every fibre of my being that he can do it. He is not the type to give up on anything. In the many years I've known him I've managed to understand him inside-out. His sky blue eyes widen as he looks up to see Neji's face. Neji has already spotted him with his Byakugan but takes no notice.

Suddenly, Naruto grabs Neji's beautiful flowing ponytail.

"What the hell Uzumaki! My hair..."

That's all he had chance to say as the blond boy presses his lips against Neji's. At first, Neji is tense but then softens up as they had done this many times. Naruto's free hand makes its way around Neji's neck to pull him closer. Neji rested his arms around Naruto's waist. The two were clearly in love.

Ino pulled away from Sasuke, her big mouth hanging open. Sakura dropped the scroll she was using and stood there almost mesmerized by the pair. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, of cause he did, and folded his arms across his chest assuming his normal pose. Even so, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that he was 'enjoying the show'.

"N-N-Naruto!"

"N-N-Neji?"

Kakashi and Gai had just popped in to check on Tenten and Sakura's training. This was the last thing the rivals expected to see.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto stopped kissing Neji to turn and look at his Sensei who was standing there with his expression hidden behind his navy mask.

"It was... I was just... It..." His face said it all for him. I looked over to Sasuke and we decided if we were leaving, now is the best time.

He took me forcefully by the hand; leading me down a deserted ally way. Next thing I know I'm half naked against the cold bricks with the raven-like Uchiha pressed against my chest. His hands have pinned me to the wall.

"I love you" I manage to get out between kisses. I stroke his perfectly shaped hair.

"I love you too" This makes me smile although I already knew that he did.

"LORD GAARA! WHAT THE FUCK!"

Oh shit! It's Temari. And by the looks of it Kakuro is with her, holding her hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK SASUKE YOU PIG! HANDS OF LORD KAZEKAGE!"

"Temari, it's not his fault. Just stop it okay?" I try reasoning with her but it's hardly convincing as I am pinned to the wall by Sasuke. She glares at him forcing him to get of me.

"Babe, I think lord Gaara was right. Sasuke seems innocent." Hopefully she will listen to Kankuro.

"I guess so... but what where you doing?"

That really enraged Sasuke.

"What Gaara and I do has nothing to do with either of you. You got that?" He can get very scary when he is angry.

"Yes Sasuke" That did the trick! " We were just leaving, right Kankuro?" She pulls him away.

"Phew! Now, were where we?" Sasuke smirks. This makes his eyes sparkle like the immaculate moon rising above us. Now, I think to myself, I am truly happy.


End file.
